


everything is falling apart

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: but we're so happyaren't we?





	everything is falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> ive been listening to a song called [lets dance to joy division](https://open.spotify.com/track/7v9Ne4758aGFfFc5avh89h?si=yWlkYk1RQWmBpgrzJX8xfA) on repeat and i was like "i could totally imagine rachel and astrid from crazy rich asians dance to this music" and this happened. im sorry i wish I could write a longer fic but my brain kinda stop functioning and im hungry and yeah......
> 
> thank you to that blog on tumblr that recommended that song

Her mother asked her whether or not she was sure with her decision, and Rachel smiled and said. “I love Nick so much that I’m willing to let him go. You taught me that family is everything, and that’s what I’m doing.”

“You know that you had the chance to make a family of your own with Nick, Right?”

“And make Nick leaves his family for me? I don’t want that,” Rachel released the breath she didn’t realize was holding. “I don’t want to be the reason someone lose her son, I don’t want to ruin someone’s family. And if he really wants to leave his family, he should do it because he wants to and not because of someone else.”

“Rachel…”

Rachel smiled and hugged her mother. “I’ll be alright Mom, don’t worry.”

It has been a year since she went to Singapore with Nick, a year since she broke up with Nick.

Ever since the broke up, Rachel moved back in with her mother. Not only because her old place reminded her of Nick, but also because Rachel felt like she didn’t really knew her mother at all. Ever since she found out the truth about her father, Rachel wanted to know more. Not about her father, but her mother’s life before she had her.

And getting to the point where everything is alright was a tough journey but Rachel tried her best with her mother and her friends beside her. Even though at first her friends were shocked when they found out that Rachel broke up with Nick after she said no to his proposal, some of them even furious at Eleanor because it looked like she was the one that made Rachel and Nick broke up.

Maybe they were right, maybe it was Eleanor’s fault, but then again Rachel had a choice. She could say yes to Nick before the mahjong game, but she didn’t. Eleanor may set the scenario, but Rachel was the one that chose it.

Rachel asked them that she didn’t want to be the reason Nick leave his family, and then she asked them to stop talking about Nick.

And they did.

 

* * *

 

It was a clear Sunday morning when her mother dragged her to one of her monthly gathering and Rachel was too tired to say no, so here she was sitting around her mother’s friends and watching the children playing while the older people were preparing the food. Rachel sipped her iced tea slowly when someone tapped her shoulder from behind.

When Rachel saw who it was, she smiled brightly. “Astrid!”

Astrid smiled and let Rachel hugged her with one arm. “Hello, Rachel,” she tucked her hair behind her ear, “Your mom invited me here.”

Rachel looked over to the kitchen where her mother was, and she saw the older woman winked. Rachel rolled her eyes. “I thought you wanted to take Cassian to the museum.”

“Yeah, we did! And it was awesome!” Cassian said happily, bouncing a little.

“Hello to you too Cassian,” Rachel bend down to patted Cassian’s head and kissed the top of his head. “So you’re trip to the museum is awesome huh?”

“Yeah! The dinosaurs look really scary and big! I wanna ride it but Mom said I can’t,” he pouted.

Rachel and Astrid shared a look and laughed.

One of the children saw Cassian and called him to play with them.

“Why don’t you go and play with the others?” Astrid smiled sweetly to her son.

Cassian nodded and ran towards the other kids, yelling all the way to wait for him.

Rachel looked over at Astrid, the woman was smiling softly while watching her son. She looked so proud and happy at the same time.

It has been three months since Astrid’s divorce finally complete; she got full custody for Cassian and she gave her ex-husband one apartment unit that he could use when he visits Cassian. Since they got married in Singapore, Astrid had to go back and forth from New York and Singapore, and that’s how she and Rachel got close over the year.

At first, Astrid stayed at one of her apartments in New York, but then when she started dealing with the divorce procedure, she asked for Rachel’s help to look after Cassian because she didn’t want to bring Cassian there. And not to mention Cassian already started his school again. Of course Rachel agreed to help her, after everything Astrid did in helping her with her break up with Nick, the least she could do was taking care of Cassian while Astrid deals with the divorce.

It started by picking up Cassian when she got back from Singapore, and then her mom asked Astrid to stay for dinner because she just got back from such a long trip and it was already dinner time, the other time it was her mom telling Astrid to just sleep at their place because it was already late and Cassian already asleep. And then ended up with Astrid and Cassian moved to their apartment building. Rachel and her mother helped with her moving, there wasn’t really much stuff. Astrid said that she only needs what important here and most of her stuff was at her place in Singapore.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Astrid titled her head to the side, smiling shyly.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. “Nothing. You look beautiful as always.”

Astrid chuckled. “Smooth, Rachel.”

Before Rachel could say something, her mother yelled from inside the house, telling everyone that food was ready.

They waited for Cassian running towards them, and when the boy stood between them he smiled widely and took Rachel’s and Astrid’s hand in his and lead them inside the house.

 

* * *

 

“You looked so happy,” Rachel said while washing the dishes.

Astrid stood next to her, drying up the dishes. “What?”

“Back there, when you just arrived and looking at Cassian played with the other kids,” Rachel stated. “You looked so happy and proud of him.”

“I am,” Astrid said with a brilliant smile, “I didn’t say it enough to him, but I love him so much and I want to make sure Cassian grow up hearing those words all the time from his family.”

Rachel smiled. “You’re a good mom, Astrid.”

“I’m trying, and I still have much to learn.”

“Whatever you need,” Rachel took Astrid’s hand and squeezed it lightly, “I’m here for you.”

“You and your mother has been a great help. I don’t think I can survive all this without the two of you.”

“The same goes for you, Astrid,” Rachel whispered. “Thank you for being there for me.”

Astrid smiled sadly but otherwise didn’t say anything.

Faintly they could hear music from the living room and people laughing and cheering to the music.

“I guess the party has started,” Rachel chuckled, glad for the distraction.

Astrid’s eyes shone with mirth. “Dance with me?”

“What?”

Astrid stretched out her right hand. “Come on, we already finish washing the dishes, and I’m sure everyone in the living room is dancing right now.”

“Yeah, I don’t think there will be enough space for us to dance in there,” Rachel smiled wickedly and took Astrid’s hand.

They laughed when Rachel accidentally stepped on Astrid’s feet.

“You really need to teach me how to stop dancing like a clumsy person,” Rachel said between her giggles.

“Well I’m free this weekend; we can arrange something for that.”

They danced in silence, only the faintly sounds coming from the living room filled the silence in the kitchen. Rachel out her head on Astrid’s shoulder as she leads the dance, or more likely they were just swaying back and forth.

“You know…” Rachel trailed off.

Astrid hummed.

“Despite everything that happened,” Rachel sighed deeply. “I can say that I’m happy now. Or at least starting to be happy.”

“Happiness is an on-going process, Rachel. It’s okay, take your time.”

“Will you be there with me in every step of the way?” Rachel stopped the dance, looking at Astrid with a tender look.

“Will you be there with me in every step of the way?” Astrid asked back with a small smile on her face.

“Hey, I asked you first!”

Astrid smiled tenderly and whispered. “I will, Rachel,” she bumped their forehead gently.

“And I will be there with you in every step of the way as you try to find your happiness,” Rachel said softly as she wrapped her arms around Astrid’s waist.

“I think,” Astrid was trembling; she avoided looking at Rachel at first. But then Rachel guided Astrid’s arms to her waist and keeping her closer.

“Tell me…” Rachel pleaded.

“I think you are part of my happiness.”

Rachel smiled brightly. “Am I?”

“You are,” Astrid nodded her head, her smile now reached her beautiful brown eyes, shining brightly.

“I think you are part of my happiness as well,” Rachel said in a hushed whispered.

“I like the sound of that,” Astrid brushed her lips softly against Rachel’s.

“Yes, me too.”

 

And then they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> im @nightwhite13 if you still hangin around tumblr like i did


End file.
